User talk:Staticcat
DAIMYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO U r invit to wiki, if you actually join please turn off "favorite wikis" so nobody can find out about dis place?! Pllox?! n thnk~ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:28, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Staticcat page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 20:40, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Static, wanna join chat with us? :P Haidenisa (talk) 22:17, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- that new icon tho.. ;) Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 05:11, July 17, 2014 (UTC) hilo Can't say that I do, sorry! ZY was the one who changed the cursor, so he probably knows, though. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:39, July 30, 2014 (UTC) WHAT REALLY?! D'ohhh static i' YOURE SO NICE OH MY GOD by the way, your signature?? Love it. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:45, July 30, 2014 (UTC) BAAAAAAH I'll have to wait when I'm back home to use it, because I'm on a trip right now and I don't have a computer, but I bet it's BEUT. Thank you so much :"D This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:48, July 30, 2014 (UTC) TOLD YOU I WAS GONNA DRAW HIM ;) "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 18:17, August 1, 2014 (UTC) oh well then. I can redo him with that colour scheme if you want "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 17:19, August 3, 2014 (UTC) he "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 17:41, August 3, 2014 (UTC) It's okay ;) ;)))) OOH REALLY?! If you want I can voiceover...depends which character...I'd rather do a high-pitch voice then a male character though (LIKE TITO'S VOICE FOR EXAMPLE) "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 00:06, August 5, 2014 (UTC) YES! I AM :D I'm that guy who made the green rabbit person that you sometimes hear about (talk) Pretty good. You know Living like Larry like everyone else on this wiki apparently X) I'm that guy who made the green rabbit person that you sometimes hear about (talk) Thx ^^ It's definitely better than when I first joined the other wiki. LIVING LIKE LARRY I'm that guy who made the green rabbit person that you sometimes hear about (talk) Eh, pretty good all things considered. Sorry I haven't been on much lately; Mom hhasn't let me get on the computer lately. What's up with you? (talk) 20:31, October 12, 2014 (UTC) I used those bases I posted on your HSFC Wiki with slight edits =p (talk) 22:12, October 12, 2014 (UTC) ST4TIC H3LP HOM3STUCK UPDAT3D BUT 1 C4N'T S33 IT THE S3RV3RS 4R3 DOWN TOO M4NY P3OPL3 4R3 TRY1NG TO V13W 1T 4T ONC3 (talk) 22:24, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Ha ha u slacker (talk) 23:52, October 16, 2014 (UTC) GOD IT DOES KIND OF LOOK LIKE LIVERWURST STYLE Originally I kind of based it off Zy's other snort style but I guess it turned out looking like liverwurst XDDD OH Trail's making a comic of Sanitizer Dog? THAT'S GONNA BE DELECTABLE I've been pretty grANNDDDDDD 9 w h GODD!!! LOL [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 23:03, October 29, 2014 (UTC) I found a thing. (talk) 01:22, November 1, 2014 (UTC) 4o4? Thatc an't be right '~' http://mspaintadventures.com/KSupdate.html It IS aboutthe adventure game (now named Hiveswap) and you can find it on the main website in the newsfeed under the comic. (talk) 01:22, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Dang it, I just saw that you were on chat xD I was doing something when ur brain dumb out 4 think of signature when im 8, (talk) 21:20, November 8, 2014 (UTC) WHAT *twerks* WHERRRRE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:06, November 15, 2014 (UTC) HEHE (/"_")/ _|___|_ I'M A SNORTY FIRE LOVER (talk) 21:28, November 15, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD STATIC THANK YOU ASAAAAAAAHAAHAHAHHA This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:29, November 15, 2014 (UTC) (/"_")/ _|___|_ HEHE PYTRO FOEVA (talk) 21:30, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Hope This is Helpful Well, I mostly use MS Paint, but I also sometimes use FireAlpaca for extra effects though I recomend GIMP for that instead. I've also been using MSP for nearly my entire life so I know a bit more about it than some people. For example, in any Windows from 7 onwards, the only tools that don't leave weird discolored pixels behind are the Pencil, Airbrush, and variou shapes, so stick to those for the basic colors and shapes; use the others for effects. One trick I learned for basic gradients in MSP involves the Marker and/or Crayon/Pencil tools. I'd explain, but it'd take too long so I'll just make a quick tutorial- I recomend using the Pencil/Line tool tchnique for small objects and the Crayon tool technique for larger objects. As much as I hate to admit it, I do sometimes use bases, but ONLY for Homestuck sprites. (talk) 05:28, January 3, 2015 (UTC) I made a beautiful new account since I was changin' up the life of the party wait what? "Cookies need love like anything else." (talk) 23:33, February 9, 2015 (UTC) I know my grammar is bad and I thought that was the chemical but was unsure about the real spelling and yet I've had that illness over 6 times in my life almost dying each time too -.-' Yeppydoodles I just changed it because like... 9 hhh LOL BUTTOCKS "Cookies need love like anything else." (talk) 23:51, February 9, 2015 (UTC) It's ok at least you're not making fun of me for my grammar mistakes like ever other jerk at school does like jeez can they not PLZ Time hedgehog (talk) 00:01, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ANYTHING WITH PROTRUDING BUTT SOUNDS DELICIOUS "Cookies need love like anything else." (talk) 00:13, February 10, 2015 (UTC) hey man I just remembered that some one asked me what love was one time and I told them it was a emotion XD and then walked away my sarcasm is great >w< Time hedgehog (talk) 00:17, February 10, 2015 (UTC) it is both of the characters are male XD so cute and their both my oc's so it's even better Time hedgehog (talk) 02:51, February 10, 2015 (UTC) nope I sent you both similar messages not the same but similar Time hedgehog (talk) 02:57, February 10, 2015 (UTC) oh and my mom walking in on me while I'm drawing a shipping photo XD oh godddddddddd that was weird XD Time hedgehog (talk) 02:59, February 10, 2015 (UTC) electrosparks shipping (cyber X maestro) it`s really sweet and a kissy pict would be delish for them XD Time hedgehog (talk) 03:12, February 10, 2015 (UTC) I will I'm halfway done since it's paper drawn all I have to do is fix the bases to look like the characters which will be easy and color them and then I can take a picture and upload them it'll be great! Time hedgehog (talk) 03:24, February 10, 2015 (UTC) OMG almost done just have to color it now it's so cute squeeeeeeeeeeeeeee LOOOOOOOOOOOOL I am so silly sometimes XP Time hedgehog (talk) 04:04, February 10, 2015 (UTC) OMG I'm done I'll upload them now look for it soon XD Time hedgehog (talk) 04:50, February 10, 2015 (UTC) LOOOOOOOOOOOOL you enjoy the kissy? XD Time hedgehog (talk) 23:34, February 10, 2015 (UTC) (talk) 01:31, February 20, 2015 (UTC) BANGARANG! BASS BWAAAAM This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:51, February 24, 2015 (UTC) y u sorry :( This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:10, February 24, 2015 (UTC) whaaat? no you didn't, static! :D This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:22, February 24, 2015 (UTC) I COULD LIVE IN JAPAN! AND YESSS I LOVE ZONE RUNNERS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:55, February 24, 2015 (UTC) PARAPPA IS DEFINITELY OFFENSIVE burgers… YA SLIPPED UP.™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:07, February 24, 2015 (UTC) POOP JOKES!? TAKE THIS VIDEO DOWN!!!!! YELLOW TEXT™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:20, February 24, 2015 (UTC) WAIT WHAT It's fine if you kicked someone by accident, kick doesn't ban them. and I won't demote u sattic But WAIT DID YOU KICK DASH OR A FRIEND This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:12, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Oh well still I'm not going to demote you, it was an accident This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:38, March 3, 2015 (UTC) yes she is she was upset that you guys were teaming up with Zy or something I hope you weren't after what he did to her >:( User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 04:18, March 3, 2015 (UTC) sure I can tell her you said sorry k User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 03:49, March 4, 2015 (UTC) if you want to but I don't know if dhe's going to come back it's up to her and everyone would have to sign this letter and say they're sorry or she won't believe it k? User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 05:24, March 4, 2015 (UTC) UM OKAY LOOOL HERE I GO This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:50, March 7, 2015 (UTC) adobe website :3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:02, March 7, 2015 (UTC) STATIC YOU LIKE SAO RIGHT? also you have 666 edits 55555 (talk) 01:41, March 8, 2015 (UTC) It's a long story... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:13, March 12, 2015 (UTC) I think it would be best if you asked someone else... I don't feel comfortable talking about this kind of thing anymore... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:23, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Really? Oh… I mean, the issue's worked out and everything, I guess…? I honestly don't know. Buuut yeah. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:23, March 12, 2015 (UTC) YES KIRITO IS THE BEST 55555 (talk) 22:06, March 13, 2015 (UTC) BECAUSE 5 6, pick up sticks wh IT DEPENDS I did walk my dog who is white… did the white dog you saw have any markings? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:42, March 16, 2015 (UTC) 9 10 do it again' OH then it wasn;t me :( This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:57, March 16, 2015 (UTC) THEN I WOULD MAKE YOU COOKIES and force you to show me how to use flash BECAUSE WOWOW UR 3GOOD5ME This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:04, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Okay, no wonder. I freaking hate the pencil tool~ so hard to adjust the points This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:30, March 16, 2015 (UTC) really? oh! is that how you made your logo, or did you import a font into flash and typed? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:34, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I'll look some up ^ - ^ t.hanks! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:57, March 16, 2015 (UTC) WOAAAAH 3GORGEOUS5ME This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:52, March 16, 2015 (UTC) yay yay yay it's a perfect day This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:06, March 17, 2015 (UTC) WAIT WHATTTT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:26, March 17, 2015 (UTC) WWHAAAT? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:33, March 18, 2015 (UTC) More like 4:20... BLAZE IT!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:33, March 18, 2015 (UTC) LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL It's from some stupid show "THAT'S THE WAY SHE GOES!" (talk) 17:49, March 18, 2015 (UTC) WAIT REALLY? THAT'S AWESOME SO SHE'S IN CALI TOO? THAT'S AWESOME WOOOOAH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:24, March 23, 2015 (UTC) LOL BEAUTIFUL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:37, March 23, 2015 (UTC) I HAVE A FEELING IT'S THE ONE IN YOUR SIGNATURE LOOOOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:21, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Ah I wish I could see it on my phone BUT LOL THAT SOUNDS IMPECCABLE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:40, March 26, 2015 (UTC) OMG STATIC DID YOU SEE SAO 2 EP 1 DUBBED LAST NIGHT? 55555 (talk) 00:23, March 30, 2015 (UTC) WELL THIS WIKI IS DYING HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA OH MY GOD. YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE WHO GOT THAT CONGRATS BABE!!!! I've been drawing humans since I was a young girl, but I think you mean learning anatomy, right? I've started since I joined the SFCW in Dec. 2013, so it's only been about a year and a half. But, that's only because I was working on anatomy on and off, and focused on Sonic. If you constantly practiced and studied how to draw humans, you'd have it down sooner than that. I'd estimate half a year... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:54, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Good! Yeah, I spent just one whole day studying male anatomy and it helped me so much, so just keep practicing ;) PRUSSIA IS awesome This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:04, May 13, 2015 (UTC) LOOOOOOL BEST QUOTE EVER "The tickle fingers are beckoning." (talk) 03:02, May 31, 2015 (UTC) LOL WHAT THE HECK freaking the girl dogs have weaves but NO EARS™ always the best design choice. He was wearing tons of make-up on his pock-marked face. I laughed. It was a fine joke. (talk) Did you want to still be an admin? Nyro Fletcher (talk) 16:42, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Okay, you're an admin again ;) No problem ;) Nyro Fletcher (talk) 20:40, January 16, 2016 (UTC) protuberant buttock :mm: yours truly, the popeling (talk) 07:02, February 12, 2020 (UTC)